


Flip Flop

by Oceanbreeze7



Series: Obverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Magic, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7
Summary: I wish I could defend myself with the premise of this story.Birthday Gift to ArcReactorsAndDragons, the plot semi-constructed with a secret group on Discord.“Selwyn,” Draco stressed again, voice sounding strange although at this point they all had this bloody flu. “Selwyn, you’ve got tits.”What.“What.” Adrian deadpanned, voice sounding off. His ears were plugged, his sinuses likely clogged as well. “I do not-”For pointed effort, he lifted one hand to his chest and pressed inwards- and felt a firm undeniable mound.Adrian stared. Draco stared.Draco then flushed and looked away pointedly. Adrian took a second glance- Draco’s hair was past his shoulder.“Oh shite.” Adrian summarized quite bluntly.





	Flip Flop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcReactorsandDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcReactorsandDragons/gifts).



> Once again, this story is almost entirely crack. I have very little defense for this, but it is a birthday gift and with that, Happy Birthday.
> 
> This is very much intended to be crack, so join the ride.

Adrian woke up aching, sore in a way difficult to describe. His hips burned as he righted himself slowly; his skin sprouted goose-flesh as the morning air chilled his flesh. No matter how warm he made the room, it always felt frigid in comparison to the lulling croon of sleep.

He scratched his side absentmindedly, clawing at the thin sliver of skin exposed to the air. He glanced down at the crate under his bedside, smacking it with the side of his foot.

He couldn’t understand what Lutain spat out, although based on the sleep slurred tone of voice, Adrian could tell it was scathing. It didn’t matter, his familiar would rise once the sun crested further in the sky.

Adrian stood, toes wiggling on the cold tile of his floor. It chilled him, seeping through his skin into his ankles and knees. He wanted to lay down, to grab the covers and pull them high enough to suffocate him. The cold made him flinch, sockets snapping and rattling as he stumbled for the fluffy morning robe hung near his bedpost. He put it on, pausing to stare at the wall without thought. He stood, and stared.

Seconds, minutes, he was unaware of how much time passed. He only realized the _ache_ of his flesh, the incessant itching that never quite faded. He wanted to take his potions knife to his skin, flay off the scars and ropes of mutilated flesh if only for the mockery of sleep.

Adrian sighed, even the air stung his lungs as if he was something tainted- unworthy of breathing itself.

He couldn’t lay down again. He had wards in place to alert the head of house if he was in bed by the time his classes started. Motivation, they called it, to get his lazy arse to _move._

It worked. He trudged down the hallway, still quiet and empty in the morning hour. The washroom down the hall was fairly empty, his things were untouched by the Slytherin honor they all upheld: nobody messed with Adrian’s toothbrush and in turn, he didn’t mess with Draco’s ridiculous shower products. Even if he did have five different bottles.

Adrian was working on his teeth, clawing the slime from his eyes with his other hand when one of the shower stalls opened. This washroom was shared with this year, permitted entry by the males only. Adrian peered over more out of instinct, eyes still clawing at a stray eyelash.

Draco shuffled out, holding a ridiculously plush towel around his body in a way more similar to cocoon. Draco sneered, although the expression was lost by the hazy look in his eye, and the glob of hair product sliding down his ear.

Adrian blinked twice, still brushing his teeth. He gave a small nod, turning back to the mirror to hack out the mixture of drool and paste. He spent far too long staring at the foamy mixture, mind too dull to consider activating the tap to wash it away.

 _‘Merlin’,_ he thought exhaustively, bones creaking my mind buzzing with the sheer strength of his desire to go back to bed. He blinked in the mirror, fumbling with his comb. He had a cowlick that was far too dangerous to go unchecked.

Theo came in, rednosed and sniffling. His eyes were watering in a way that looked less to do with sleep than it did something else. It was rather cold out, and under the lake the Slytherin dorms had embraced the cold with delight.

“Morning,” Theo croaked out, shuffling across the tile to his own sink. He missed his own comb, staring at his empty hand as if the comb had the audacity to dodge him. Theo sniffed, gagging into his sink.

Adrian could only imagine the slime in his throat, he likely had caught the cold as well.

Adrian grunted lowly, poking his face to watch his skin bounce back into normal position. He blinked twice, scratching at a blemish near his eyebrow before he shrugged it off. His feet were numb, and Draco would be coming back to spent his half hour preening. Maybe by the time Adrian got dressed, Lutain would be ready for breakfast.

* * *

 

First class was quiet, an alarming amount of students were out with a flu. Theo managed two classes before his coughing and wheezing landed him a one way trip to the hospital wing. Adrian sighed, barely comprehending words in classes. He was thankful beyond thought for the fact he didn’t have a practical class, like potions or herbology.

Everything _hurt_ and he didn’t care. The windows showed that the snow was coming down harder- Adalonda had retreated deeper into the tunnels to slumber away for a few months so Adrian had barely anyone to talk with. Even Luna, the last time he saw her, was complaining quietly of a running nose. Her shoes had been stolen again, he’d have to do something about that soon.

Adrian walked down the stairwell, descending past the area that other houses roamed on average. Past a certain tapestry, past a plaque with a battle axe and nobody except Slytherins walked. The torches were burning low, shadows flickering. Adrian’s boots- soft leather instead of his clicking boots- scuffled slowly. He felt like he was trudging through something thick, like a raisin tart pie.

Adrian stopped walking when his hip ached, a near forgotten flare that pulsed slightly in heat. It brought it to the forefront of his mind, singing and burning through his pelvis until it infected the other side.

Adrian gagged, unable to form words or noise as he hunkered, his bag dropping to the ground in a muffled noise. His torso _burned,_ a stinging heat that stretched upwards until it infected his collarbones and shoulders- blurring his vision.

 _“Shit,”_ Adrian hissed quietly, lapsing into parseltongue. His vision swirled, lights and shadows dancing in shapeless forms as his eyes welled in a mixture of tears and black spots. Why hadn’t he had Lutain on him? Merlin, his familiar could have gotten help or-

It reached a crescendo, crippling Adrian until he dropped to the ground limply.

The stone was cold on his cheek, everything thrummed like an open wire, electricity that sparked across his mind and body until the crippling _headache_ kicked in.

Adrian hissed, one hand lifting to push back his hair to pinch at his temples, rubbing the sore throb there. His bones hurt, his lungs felt bruised- but none of this was new.

Adrian was _exhausted,_ the stress of everything must have caught up. Maybe he was infected with the flu that had grabbed Theo so tightly; it would explain his legs giving out.

Adrian shuffled down the corridor, vision swimming behind the dancing light of the torches. The hallways felt so much larger- so much darker.

He almost swore in relief when he spotted the hidden alcove of the Slytherin dorms. He stumbled forward, robe swishing around him dramatically but interfering with the door. The archway melted backwards, letting him in just as he _slammed_ into one blonde student.

Adrian _yelped_ in a way he’d deny later. He tumbled, balance already inferior with how his head burned. The other cursed as well, taller and firm but unexpected.

They hit the floor, books spilling out and inkwell rolling away. Adrian was sure he felt his quill crunch under his thigh, likely busted.

“Merlin,” the other breathed. Adrian glared through his wet vision, lip curling with his frustrated grimace. It was Draco, pale and pointed features. “Merlin, _Selwyn?”_

Adrian groaned and rubbed his head. It was too early to deal with whatever venom Malfoy wanted to throw at him.

“Selwyn,” Draco stressed again, voice sounding strange although at this point they _all_ had this bloody flu. “Selwyn, you’ve got _tits.”_

_What._

“What.” Adrian deadpanned, voice sounding off. His ears were plugged, his sinuses likely clogged as well. “I do not-”

For pointed effort, he lifted one hand to his chest and pressed inwards- and felt a firm undeniable mound.

Adrian stared. Draco stared.

Draco then flushed and looked away pointedly. Adrian took a second glance- Draco’s hair was _past his shoulder._

“Oh shite.” Adrian summarized quite bluntly.

* * *

 

Classes resumed, which was outrageous to begin with and a disaster in the end.

Adrian and Draco were not the only ones afflicted- in the end, nobody in the castle was spared.

One day was called off class, mostly to accommodate the house elves constant movement of clothing. Some outfits weren’t magically enchanted, so measuring and testing had to take place to find the appropriate sizing for some students.

Adrian had practically locked himself in his room, refusing to leave even when people knocked on his door. Lutain was no help, finding the sudden gender change amusing but not as concerning as Adrian.

Adrian had never truly thought about his masculinity, or how much it mattered to him. He wasn’t misogynistic, he always thought of both genders as equal. Despite that, the sudden loss of his deeper voice and shorter hair left him shaken in a way he couldn’t quite articulate.

His hair was longer, soft and wavy in a way he never allowed it. His comb couldn’t cut through the bulk, it only tore out small knots that caused his eyes to water. His hair was black, but the blue tone stood out far more brightly than ever before.

Adrian knew he inherited his father’s delicate bone structure, but with the sudden reshaping of his face he couldn’t _not_ look at the sharp ridges of his cheekbones and the thin arch of his nose. His scars, once bright red and disgusting, now traveled across his fair skin in a way not...disturbing. Abstract, or impressionist. One scar bisected his eyebrow- now thinner and less caterpillar than before.

He was _short,_ that alone made this entire situation _horrible._

The only comfort was that other people seemed to be struggling just as much as him. Draco had cursed so loudly from his shower stall, Adrian could hear him from the sinks when he was trying to get through the snarled mess of his hair. Draco’s hair was so long, it neared the swell of... _their_ hips.

Theo miraculously, was the least phased. Theo always had a rat face, small eyes and a long nose, mouth in a thin line that never really helped his appearance. Regardless, Theo had barely blinked at the longer hair and the Merlin forsaken _breasts._

“ _How?”_ Adrian whispered, partially in awe and partially in dismay as Theo pulled out a large silver hairbrush and soothed the brown mess on her head. With a careful twist, Theo spun her hair into a bun and secured it without a thought. She had been humming something under her breath the whole time.

Theo blinked and glanced at Adrian, then flushed. Her cheeks had filled out, making her face look more heart shaped. “I’m genderfluid. Theo, works both ways mate.”

Adrian wanted to cry.

* * *

 

Screw classes, life was terrible in all ways.

Somehow, on this godforsaken planet, the fact that Adrian was female somehow made him _pretty._

Merlin, was he a... _she_ now? Did he have to think of himself with alternate pronouns?

_What was their life now?_

“Lutain, this is hell.” Adrian bemoaned quietly, walking to his defense class with a growing sense of foreboding. “This is _worse_ than hell.”

 _“I like this,”_ Lutain contributed smartly. _“You’re warmer to hide on now.”_

Adrian blushed against their will. “Lutain- Lutain you stay _bloody away from my boobs.”_

Lutain wisely, did not listen.

Adrian squaked something choked as he walked into class. His hips were swaying in a way completely unconscious. He moved, settling into a chair with a sigh.

Then, a bold Gryffindor student slid into the seat next to him. Male, which meant Adrian had no idea of who the hell the student was.

“Hi.” They spoke with a grin, dazzling and cocky. Merlin, how stereotypical.

 _“Say hi back, Master.”_ Lutain cheered on like a terrible wingman. _“Canoodle.”_

Adrian was _not_ going to canoodle.

“Hi.” She deadpanned, not even glancing at the Gryffindor. If anything, her scars made her distinctive. There was no possibility that another student wouldn't be able to recognize you.

“You’ve got beautiful hips.” The Gryffindor spoke, grinning far too cocky. Had the newfound dick affected his personality as well?

Adrian inhaled through her nose, it whistled slightly. “Thanks. I wasn’t swaying on purpose, I was trying to stop the thigh chafing.”

Surely _that_ would throw him off her trail.

“Oh yeah, that’s the worst.” The stranger agreed, face grimacing in sympathy. “So, uh, Selwyn. You’re really pretty-”

Adrian _choked,_ but the brave Gryffindor charged through.

“- so maybe wanna catch a bite to eat after this?”

 _“You should bite him.”_ Lutain advised from somewhere in her cleavage.

“I-” Adrian squeaked out, her face filling with heat as she couldn’t control her blush.

“I mean, you used to be pretty ugly but now you’re really hot.” the Gryffindor grinned, “and you probably haven’t ever gotten any and I’m an _expert_ with how those... _bits,_ work so-”

Adrian _flinched_ and her shoulders curled inwards slightly. On one half, she was terribly uncomfortable with the blatant proposition. It was unsettling, uncomfortable and made her feel exposed in a way difficult to describe. On the other hand, she was feeling really _bloody offended._ What the hell did he mean that she _‘probably haven’t ever gotten any?’_

“Excuse me?” Adrian bit out, knowing that her downright cold voice wasn’t going to be nearly as effective with how her face was still flushed. “Are you saying that I was _so ugly_ that I couldn’t ever...and you’re saying that now that I’m _pretty,_ suddenly I’m approachable?”

The Gryffindor instantly realized his mistake. Adrian slammed her hands on the table, rising abruptly. The Gryffindor’s eyes flashed to her chest, causing her to fume even more.

“Wow.” She spat out sourly, face twitching into a scowl, “how bloody _rude.”_

Adrian fumbled for the inkwell she had set on the desk, knocking the topper aside before she casually flung all of it on the spluttering Gryffindor. Served him right.

She grabbed her bag, stomping to the door  and shoving past as someone gave a large squeak of surprise on the other side.

“Adrian!” The unfamiliar voice called, baffled near the door, “Mate! Slow down!”

Adrian glanced over her shoulder, hating the way her throat was filled and her eyes stun. “What the _bloody fuck_ do you want?”

The other girl was pretty, but only in the standard way. Nondescript robes, decent skin that was tanned by the sun. Brown hair that almost shimmered the slightest bit red in the firelight. Light brown eyes.

“Hey, mate are you-” She stepped forward, one hand outstretched. Nails splintered and skin calloused by wind.

Adrian recognized her at once, even without the cocky smirk. “Oh fuck _off,_ Skylar.”

Adrian stomped away, trying her best to disguise the unexplained well of tears.

There was only one place Adrian wanted to go to hide away- classes be damned. So she ran, and hid under warming charms cast from muscle memory. She settled on the stone- cold enough to seep into her bones and curled up until her knees protected Lutain. Her snake investigated, sticking his head out to stare out from the bridge. Gulls circled below them, hungry for the scraps the House Elves always fed them.

Adrian started crying, she didn’t even know why. The entire world felt off kilter, like vertigo that never struck the proper way. Everything felt real but disconnected as if it was just an illusion.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, curled up in a small ball as if that would hide her from the world. She likely missed lunch, maybe dinner was close with how the sun was lowering towards the horizon.

The door opened, someone new walked out on the bridge.

“Hi,” The newcomer spoke, voice lower and smooth like caramel. Adrian’s own voice was higher, louder in her ears. She had always liked how deep her voice had been, how she could make it a low rumble. Now, her throat strained and she felt like a birdsong.

Adrian sniffled, “hi,” she pathetically strained out. Lutain tasted the air as a precaution.

The newcomer skipped- _skipped,_ across the stone and settled in a lopsided pile of robes across from Adrian. Adrian’s heart beat loudly, he would always recognize those eyes.

“Oh,” Luna blinked, so different but then again, not quite that different. “You look unhappy.”

Adrian choked out a wet laugh before she hid her face in her knees. Luna nodded with an all knowing look, as if that made things any better.

Luna’s eyes were still hazy, a deep blue that for some reason seemed unnatural on a male’s face. Her hair was just as blonde as before, but longer than most of the boy’s hair. It tickled the bottom of her ( _his?)_ jaw and looked terribly messy. One ear had radish earrings, the lopsided smile remained.

“I like your hair.” Luna blinked, “can I braid it?’

Adrian sniffled and shifted, shuffling on the stone until her back was to Luna’s front. They shuffled closer, sprawling out until Adrian sat between their legs, nearly hidden by Luna’s newfound bulk.

Gentle hands corded through Adrian’s hair, nails scraping her scalp in a way that sent shivers down her spin. Calmly, Luna began to talk. Basic chatter that was just as soothing as the cry of the gulls. Lutain uncoiled himself briefly, Luna dedicated her aimless chatter to praising Lutain’s glossy scales until the snake preened under their attention.

Hair turned and twisted, braiding into something gentle and intricate. A crown of braids twisting around the top of her skull, forming something glossy as if made from raven’s feathers.

“Your hair is very thick,” Luna noted calmly, twisting and working with conjured pins as if something normal. “It’s very nice to work with.”

Adrian huffed and looked at her lap. “You’re just saying that because I’m pretty now.”

Luna’s hands paused a second before they resumed without thought. “You’re always pretty to me. You’re hair was like this before, it’s just a bit longer. Maybe I should learn a hair growing charm so I can braid your hair more.”

That was a very casual response for something so major.

Adrian snorted, it sounded foul and high pitch to her ears. “Luna I looked _ugly_ before.”

Luna hummed blandly, pinning more hair to her scalp. “No, people just looked at your appearance. I thought the way you think and the way you talk is very beautiful.”

Adrian floundered.

“Lutain likes you a lot too,” Luna shrugged, Adrian could feel it against her back, “If Lutain doesn’t care that you need a bra now, then I certainly don’t.”

Adrian inhaled and exhaled carefully. “What are you making?”

She could hear the smile in their voice. “A symbol.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s a Halo braid, or known as a crown braid. You were always a ruler in Slytherin, so I’m reminding you that you’re still a ruler. If anyone treats you badly, then you know what to do.”

“Throw an ink well at them?”

Luna giggled mischievously, “well, you could. I always like kicking them in the crotch, it’s our secret weapon.”

Adrian stiffened and gasped in newfound power. “I can _do that.”_

Luna laughed quietly, the vibrations felt through to Adrian’s back as he slumped forward and wrapped his long arms around Adrian. Luna was warm, nearly snugly with how large they were. “Adrian, you look kinda my size. Wanna see if you fit my shoes?”

Adrian shifted uncomfortably, “I...you mean shoes like-”

“Heels.” Luna clarified with a smile, snuggling his face against Adrian’s neck. She could feel the slightest brush of stubble on the the sensitive skin of her neck. Luna would have to learn to shave.

“I find that the power of heels is something few understand, but many fear.” Luna hummed, Adrian could feel it all the way through her throat, “plus, they _click.”_

Adrian’s breathing _stopped._ “Oh bloody fuck _yes.”_

* * *

 

Sneaking their way into the Ravenclaw tower wasn’t difficult. The Prefects and Head boy and Head girl were struggling with the overwhelming mass of hormones and new genitalia. Adrian was certain that by the end of this, at least a dozen new heartbreaks would occur.

Luna’s room was interesting, shared with three of her classmates. It was fairly obvious that nobody spent that much time in the tower, although the room was messy and smelling faintly of something floral.

“Nobody will come back,” Luna assured her, casting a couple locking spells that Adrian taught him at the door just to be safe.

Adrian shifted and Luna hopped onto his bed, sitting crossed leg and a tilted head, “so, want my wardrobe?”

Adrian floundered, and Luna grinned before it turned a bit more mischievous, “I’d say it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but I actually _haven’t_ so…”

Adrian flushed and crossed her arms, the unexpected squish made her flush even harder.

Luna giggled, and although the vocal tone was so unusual the inflection was the same. “I have some things that may fit you,” Luna hopped down, skipping to a wardrobe that was much larger on the inside. He nearly sunk all the way in, pulling out hangers and outfits that looked more and more alarming. Adrian was floundering, a low whine piercing the air.

“None of that,” Luna huffed with a grin, “here, I have a few shoes you may like. They always were a bit weird on me, but you can use them. I know some charms to change the colour for a while too-”

Luna pulled out two sets of shoes. One set was a pair of boots long enough to likely come up to the knees. The other were casual heels, a silvery grey with an intimidating stiletto.

“I-” Adrian stuttered, eyes locked on the heels with a look of obvious horror.

‘Everyone in the castle is hideous,” Luna confessed, which was spectacularly hilarious given their new face. “Do you know how powerful you can be if you know how to look _scary?”_

Adrian knew that intimately well. Bellatrix, with her corsets and torn black lace and the wide eyes of insanity.

_Oh._

Adrian’s eyes widened and he looked at the shoes. Behind Luna, there was a vanity table and a mirror. The crown braid looked like she was royalty, the scars framing her face and her wide acidic eyes.

“Give me the shoes.”

Luna beamed.

* * *

 

_“Luna I...why...Luna I need help with the...bra...things.”_

_“You mean a bra? Oh dear, what’s your size?”_

_“I- I’m so pointy. Oh Merlin, If I trip I could spear my ribs. Luna, please help.”_

* * *

 

Adrian channeled all of the power she had in her body, and walked.

“Yes,” Luna hissed out, eyes alight in malicious delight. “Adrian, you’re going to kill someone.”

Which was exactly what he wanted.

Adrian twisted on the tip of her toes, thankful for all of the impractical shoes she had worn in her life if only for the balance she had acquired. Her hair spun around her, the braided portion resting snug to her scalp.

The cloak around her flared, catching the air to poof like something terrifying. The dark grey shimmery dress flared similarly, held snug to her abdomen by the corset he had never seen Luna wear in her life.

“This is great.” Luna beamed, smile so large it uncovered newly developed dimples. “You’re going to be arrested for murder.”

Adrian twisted slightly and checked the mirror, “how are my legs so long?”

Luna nodded sagely, as if it was one of life’s greatest mysteries.

Adrian stared at her reflection, frowning slightly as she glanced over her face. “There’s something missing. Luna, how do I look more hot?”

Luna responded without missing a beat, “I don’t know, you’ve always been very hot.”

Adrian flushed, and Luna blinked calmly as if nothing had occurred at all.

 _"Your ear.”_ Lutain contributed from the bed. Luna glanced at him with a small hum of inquiry before looking back at Adrian.

“He said my ear,” Adrian translated, still checking out his frame. His hip bones were rather remarkable really, although his chest was quite small to be truly in proportion.

“You must have excellent genes,” Luna hummed, pausing before adding on without thought, “I’d love to get in them.”

Adrian choked.

Luna made a noise of delight, plucking from her little box of various jewelry pieces something small and black. It was an earring, a basic stud that was a bit sparkly in the light.

Lutain glanced at it before hissing wordlessly. Luna looked at the earring before back at Lutain with a scowl.

“This is a perfectly good earring.”

_“It is too small. Not sparkly enough.’_

“Stop arguing with me,” Luna bit back, although it was very clear he didn’t know parseltongue.

_“It’s not sparkly enough!”_

Luna made a noise of frustration before digging in the box again, pulling out a silver earring for inspection.

Lutain denied that one, which resulted in a few creative insults both ways.

Adrian sat down on the bed, crossing her legs in a way that was never comfortable before. Luna’s pillows were soft, the blanket slippery and smooth against her legs where her dress had ridden up.

“Lutain says more sparkle.” Adrian helpfully added, smiling small in genuine adoration of the two.

Luna huffed and glanced over, freezing as he spotted Adrian.

“What?” Adrian snapped, trying to swallow down the sudden discomfort. Luna’s face softened into something sweet.

“Nothing,” he confessed, a small pink blush spreading over the bridge of his nose, “you er, you look really good on my bed.”

Adrian blushed and looked away, trying his best to dispel the heat. Lutain downright howled with laughter.

“Oh!” Luna recovered, pulling out something small and black. “Hoops!”

Adrian hummed, nodding as he observed the small black hoops, each as small as his pinky finger, “and that will make it better?”

Luna’s smile turned predatory, “no. Adrian, how do you feel about cartilage piercings?”

* * *

 

“Theo,” Adrian hissed, grabbing the poor girl and yanking her into the confines of her room. Theo made a strangled noise, nearly choking on how her tie constricted like a python.

Considering it was Adrian, maybe it was a python.

A second before Theo really recovered, Adrian was slamming her against the door, closing it and locking them in Adrian’s room. A second later, Adrian thrust something into Theo’s face.

 _‘Oh Merlin, this is it,’_ Theo thought, seeing her life flash before her eyes.

“I need you to show me how to make wings.”

Theo cracked an eye open, and saw something truly terrifying.

Adrian smiled, it was all teeth like the gruesome maw of a feral dragon. “Oh, and call me Adriana.”

_‘Sweet Morgana have mercy on my soul.’_

* * *

 

Adriana walked in a perfect stride. Hips jutting, grey heels the colour of ash clicking like the impending death by the claws of a griffin.

Adrian had a smirk, a half smile that didn’t distort her features but instead emphasized the subtle highlight along her cheekbones. Lashes long, as black as ink itself and curled upwards like the gentle antenni of a butterfly. Her lips were red, dark like she had just finished biting out the throat of a poor kitten.

Her heels clicked, her hips twisted, her corset constricted until the battle to breath was on par with the battle everyone else suffered with the concept of reality.

Adrian’s hair was a crown, pinned with ornate silver. A black lace choker surrounded the gentle slope of her neck, Lutain hung around lower accentuating the sharp cut of her collarbones (and hiding one dark mark courtesy of Luna). Her dress was silver, subtle shades that emphasized the pale stretch of skin along her exposed calves.

Adrian _walked,_ all the way through the hallway up to Draco who had paled so white it was a concern to her health.

“Oh dear,” Adrian blinked, eyelashes fluttering. Her winged eyeliner was, in Theo’s words, on _fucking point._ “You look a bit pale, do you need help to the Hospital Wing?”

“No.” Draco choked out, before flushing so bright red it nearly matched Adrian’s lipstick.

Adrian hummed, brushing past before taking a seat. Purposefully, she crossed her legs. One student from Ravenclaw table dropped to the floor in a faint.

“Ah, pardon my language,” Adrian apologized smoothly before she grinned like a _beast,_ “but, [sup’ Bitches.”](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177758886520)

“Oh my god,” Blaise choked out, looking exotic but nothing special in comparison to Adrian. “Is that- is that an earring?”

Adrian blinked slowly, just as Luna showed him. Draco choked again. “Which one? I have five.”

Theo squinted, “I only see four in your ear.”

Adrian grinned pointedly.

Draco slumped to the ground. Theo looked at him and huffed something that sounded suspiciously like _‘virgin’_.

Adrian said nothing more, but grabbed a nearby goblet filled with juice. She had figured out the charm to keep her lipstick from smudging earlier, apparently Luna had sold her soul to find it in one of her friend’s books.

Theo had adjusted well to her sudden femininity; clearly she had experience with makeup products although nobody really brought attention to it.

“So, uh, Adrian.” Blaise started, pausing when Adrian held up one hand, pausing her before she could continue.

“Adriana,” She corrected with a small pointed look, “I think it’s beneficial to have an alternate name given the situation.”

The table was partially quiet as everyone exchanged glances, Theo combed her fingers through her hair before she nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! That sounds good!” Theo chimed in happily, “I mean, I’m still Theo since that could be short for Theodora, but yeah.”

Blaise looked uncomfortable, but considering how she hadn’t even found a bra or suitable clothing yet Adriana doubted she would ever actually embrace it.

“What about Draco?”

“Draca,” Adriana blurted instantly, a new type of evil flickering in her eyes, “truly, a horrible name.”

Theo grinned, her eyeshadow complemented the manic look she gave, “ _perfect.”_

* * *

 

Luna, bless his soul, took the renaming of everyone in the castle in stride. He employed Hermione’s help (Herman, apparently) to have multiple duplicated papers with the updated name corrections. Posted in each of the common rooms, constantly updating.

The list was helpful, as some people stuck to relatively similar names. Lavender became Lance, Cho became Chi, Cedric became Candice.

Then a few names were twisted absolutely out of proportion. Ronald became Veronica, Neville became Marina. Pansy because Paisley- although he didn’t truly have a way to protest since Adriana had assigned him that horrible title out of spite.

Nobody adjusted as easily to the entire situation as Adriana, who was now a goddamn miracle worker. Adriana wasn’t going to settle for just subpar, and the clothing Luna leant was wonderful but she knew she could push it even further.

On Breakfast of week two, two large owls flew in carrying a large package. They landed in front of Adriana, looking nondescript and obviously sent from a owl emporium instead of a specific manor. Adriana smiled, grinning into something demonic as she gently stroked along the side of one of the owls. It looked tired, trembling from exertion.

“What’s inside the box?” Draca asked in growing dread. She at least had a multi gendered robe, not complimenting her simple ponytail at all.

Adriana cooed over the birds, relieving them of the package with deft fingers. “A gift from Bella.”

Draca _flinched_ and drew silent. The others at the table looked at the box in growing hesitation, especially as Adriana peeked inside and grinned so hard her face hurt.

“So, uh,” Theo nodded towards it, giving one of the birds a spare snippet of toast. “What did you get delivered?”

Adriana closed the box, pulling out her wand to shrink it carefully into a more manageable size. She stood, carrying the box in her hands while beckoning Theo to follow.

They descended down the steps, Adriana nearly skipping in her delight. Theo was rather content, waving at a few of the younger years who froze when they caught sight of Adriana. She was something baffling, especially with the clearly feminine outfits and the rest of the student population struggling with robes.

They got to the Slytherin dorms, it was still rather early in the day so few people were up. Adriana hummed to herself as she shoved her door open, slipping into her room with Theo following behind.

Theo walked in and froze, flushing in shock. Adriana hummed and walked to her bed, depositing the box and un-shrinking it. It filled to its proper size, which was much larger than the birds brought.

“Wha’s th’s?” Someone slurred, sleepy and unmistakably male. Adriana hummed without looking, reaching out to give two patts to a blonde hair mess in her bed.

“Sorry, I got a package from Bella and I’m going through it. Theo’s here to help me out.”

Theo gave a strangled hello, still next to the door in case she had to run.

Luna Lovegood gave one small wave, looking as if he had just woken up. He sniffled twice, rubbing his eyes and righting himself in the bed. A frog pillow fell onto the floor, barely missing the opening to the crate that the snake slept in. The blankets pooled as Luna peered into the box curiously. Luna wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Theo flushed bright red and looked away.

“Oooh,” Adriana cooed, pulling out something black. Theo looked over and gaped as she realized what it was- a dress with a full corset built into the bulk. It was much more indescent than anything Adriana had been wearing.

“Oh,” Luna blinked, voice thick as he reached out to feel the material, “that’s pretty.”

“Theo, do you know how to use this?” Adriana asked, sliding a box to the side. Luna stretched a bit to send the box further towards Theo. The blankets dipped again, and Theo spotted a light blonde trail descending down Luna’s navel-

Theo squeaked and looked away. Adriana sent her a very amused look, pulling out something leather and sharp.

“Oh Bella,” Adriana breathed as she pulled out the thigh high studded boots, “you know what I’m going to do with this?”

Luna yawned loudly, stretching again. There was something red, and vaguely circular near his hip. It was fading into edges of purple and surely darkening. The moment Theo recognized it as a hickey, she made a noise similar to a strangled goose.

Adriana glanced over sharply in something that could have been interpreted as concern. “You still breathing?”

Luna tilted his head. His hair flipped to one side, and against Theo’s will her own brain rebelled and thought cursed things.

Luna yawned again, muscles stretching and hair- _sex hair_ \- flopped around messily. “Oh dear, I’m afraid that Theo may be scandalized over spotting a mark.”

Adriana hummed under her breath before pausing, holding something which could have been lingerie aloft from the box. “Wait, _which_ mark?”

Theo whimpered, and Luna beamed like the sun had somehow hidden behind his face.

* * *

 

“Alright, we have almost everyone now.” Adriana grinned, finally excited and pleased. She had been off, twisted and strung out since the gender change had happened. The occasion of working on something with her name on it was relieving, recognizing in a way she didn’t know she missed. “Except yours. What name do you want to go by?”

Luna smiled, a large doe smile that complemented his wide blue eyes. His hair was floppy like a young cow, curly on the ends. He didn’t respond, deep in thought.

“Leonardo?” Adriana tried, thinking of names similar to his original. “Alejandro?”

Luna smiled and bobbed his head. “Brutus.”

_Brutus._

A pause. A moment for Adriana to inhale, and try to stem the headache.

“Okay.” Another pause, a breath of air to try and resist the urge to walk into the nearest wall. “Brutus.”

* * *

 

Adriana woke up one day around week three, feeling cranky and sick. She felt wrong, wrung up and stretched out all the way to her bones.

Adriana sat up, groaning and bemoaning her life. Brutus wasn’t there, he had run off to his own tower to get something. That was fine, completely understandable, but Adriana’s skin felt itchy without his warmth nearby.

 _“Lutain!”_ Adriana snapped out, stretching and stretching to try and pop the one joint in her elbow. _“Wake up!”_

A moment later and a few grumbled curses, Lutain peered out from the box in the serpentine equivalent of a glare.

 _“What?”_ Lutain snapped, tongue flickering quickly. _“Did you stub your toe?”_

 _“What? No!”_ Adriana argued, feeling irritated for the sake of irritation. _“I’m in bed!”_

Lutain reared, about to insult before he stopped, tongue flickering rapidly. _“Master! You’re dying!”_

Adriana had a total of four seconds to comprehend the statement, before she noticed the blood. Smeared across her wrist, over the bed sheets and tainting one of her pillows. It was ashy and red, flaking and sick but unmistakably blood.

  
“Oh,” she breathed, staring at the streak on her blankets with a numb certainly.

This was it. This was all she had left.

The clock ticked, and Adriana was afraid to move. Would a movement trigger her death, would it be the action that took things too far?

 _“Oh Master,”_ Lutain soothed with a sense of horror but acceptance, _“Master, I will never forget you.”_

Adriana swallowed thickly and exhaled in a pitched whine. _‘I have so much to live for’,_ she thought to herself desperately, _‘I- I didn’t think the parasite would kill me so fast.’_

Lutain didn’t move, in case that somehow made it worse.

 _‘This is it,’_ she thought to herself brokenly, _‘this is how I die.’_

 _“Lutain,”_ Adriana hissed quietly, _“never forget me.”_

[_“Of course.”_ Lutain agreed quietly. The two held vigil, over the bloodied bedspread.](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177758909975)

* * *

 

_“What the hell do you mean a menstrual cycle?”_

* * *

 

Adriana was released from the hospital wing for the fourth time since the incident. This time, it was to remove the shard of glass that had impaled her upper arm. In truth, she was more upset that it had damaged the dress she was wearing.

The other boy wasn’t so lucky. He was in the hospital wing for several lacerations and blunt force trauma from a summoned suit of armor. Through the window.

Adriana was confident that she was right in her actions.

(Nobody wanted to say anything, but since the incident with the gender swap, Adriana had been a...bit hostile. More than anyone could explain.)

* * *

 

(By hostile, nobody wanted to mention the one time that Brutus brought Adriana into the Ravenclaw Tower. By all means, she was welcome there, especially with the gossip wagon and the unexplained friendship between the Ravenclaw now-females and Brutus, but it was still a jarring sight. The idea behind it all was vaguely sexist, something about how Adriana was smaller and more delicate, it was more unlikely she would be a threat. Irony at its finest, since Adriana had turned into a small incredibly furious animal, picking more fights and spitting more insults than ever before.

Regardless, nobody wanted to talk about the one time Brutus invited Adriana into the tower, and Zaria (previously Zacharias) supplied stolen firewhiskey.

It ended with Brutus humming something classical under his breath and carrying Adriana in his arms.

She had slurred out a awestruck and horrified _“S-strong.”_ before drooling all over his arm, and onto the Ravenclaw carpet. Nobody could decide if the flush was due to Brutus’ surprising muscle, or all the alcohol in her system.)

* * *

 

_“Adriana, is...is this the right size?”_

_“Right size wha- are you bloody kidding me. Are you actually bloody kidding me.”_

_“No, the size seems like it’s a bit impractical and-”_

_“Brutus my boobs are like a triangularly challenged kiwi you do not get to bloody complain about that, that unfair bloody Anaconda.”_

_“Oh...does that mean you’ll speak parseltongue to my-”_

* * *

 

A new expression was born one late night, after sunset where the hallways were filled with torchlight.

Adriana, dressed in leather and metal glowing orange in the firelight. Her hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, something regal and flowing down her back. Lutain wrapped around her like a portrait from olde, something ethereal and ancient and gorgeous.

The bright red stilettos added to it, they matched her lipstick.

“Any last words, _bastard?”_ She sneered downwards. The girl she had on the floor- someone she didn’t recognize since the great gender swap, took the moment to flush terribly when given such an unfiltered view up her dress. Adriana leant over, bending at the hips to glare and sneer terrifyingly down at her.

“Really? Not _one_ sentence?”

The red shoe pressed harder on the poor girl’s trachea. She choked wetly, scrambling with blunt nails on Adriana’s calf.

 _“Step on me,”_ the girl choked out, pupils blown and watering from lack of air.

And thus, the phrase _“I’m not Selwyn,”_ became interspersed with _“Step on me, Selwyn.”_

Adriana was pleased, her only regret was missing Snape’s face when she heard it the first time.

* * *

 

Brutus awkwardly patted Adriana’s back the night she broke down over her leather journal, dozens of names written for those she had arranged deals with.

“They- they expect me to _fix_ this.” She sobbed into her blanket, hiding her face from sight. “Lun- _Brutus,_ Merlin I can’t even put my bra on behind my back I have to-   I have to spin it around after doing it in the front like some sort of _cretin._ ”

Brutus offered all the snuggles in the world, but even that couldn’t help the fact that Adrian had made deals to cure this strange outbreak.

(Nobody even knew the real cause of this all.)

Emotional roller coasters were running out of control. Strangely enough, the majority of students who were hospitalized were seventh year Slytherin girls, something about mental instability although never was quite clear on the information.

Brutus didn’t understand it either, and in truth he was trying the best he could to be supportive. That didn’t mean that he had _any idea_ whatsoever what to do the moment Adriana lashed out and effectively snapped.

It was in a corridor, between Adriana and Skyler Potter which wasn’t that strange. Veronica Weasley started it, shouting something awkward about the fact her breasts were bigger. Generally, this was a moot point since breasts weren’t a common trait to be proud of while male, but coincidently, everyone was female.

And Adriana was quite sensitive about the smaller size of her chest.

Adriana inhaled calmly, then exhaled the ferocity of a dragon. Skyler’s eyes widened, her face paled and her lip trembled. She could see the resemblance, although unfortunately, Veronica could not.

“What did you say?” Adriana asked politely, smiling pinched in such a way her lipstick smudged ever so slightly. Brutus took a few steps back, snapping Hermon by one arm and pulling him aside from the imminent brawl.

“We have to stop them!” Hermon hissed out quietly, his voice high pitched although still recognizable.

Brutus said nothing until they were suitibly safe.

“I said you’ve got small tits!” Veronica hissed out again, flushing red which only emphasized her many freckles. “And you keep dressing like a Knockturn Hag!”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Adriana retorted, although her voice reached a piercing octave. Skyler winced and tugged on Veronica’s arm, trying to tug her back under control.

“You heard me!”

“Cocky words from someone who can’t get bloody _laid!”_

“Oh? And how much did Luna pay you?”

Brutus inhaled sharply, his eyes flinty. Adriana balked in surprise, before her eyes flickered almost yellow, a look of sheer _rage_ across her face.

“His name,” Adriana hissed lowly, almost drawling into Parseltongue, “is _Brutus.”_

“Hah!” Veronica laughed, a curt aggressive noise. “Is that how you afford to come to Hogwarts? Get more action than a pub’s back room?”

Adriana blinked, baffled before she inhaled through her nose. It whistled.

“Veronica.” Adriana spoke calm and slowly, “I think it’s funny you’re saying I’m broke, when you couldn’t even _fix your bloody wand_ second year.”

“At least I can use my wand!”

“I set the _train on fire you dimwit of course I can use magic!”_

“Guys,” Skyler interjected, reaching out to hold Veronica back. “Guys, we should cool it-”

“No we shouldn’t,” Adriana spat back, “not when Weasley here is so jealous for popularity, he’d rather choke on your dick if it got him in a paper!”

Skyler looked stricken, and mumbled out a quiet, “ _But I don’t have a dick-”_

Then Veronica screamed, looking ugly and furious all the same. “At least I’m not the one who had to beg not to be expelled!”

“I’m top of my class you ape brained goalpost!”

“Nobody here likes you!”

“ _I have two expressions based on me!”_

Skyler groaned before she shoved Veronica back slightly, the two had slowly gotten closer.

“Listen to me!” Skyler shouted out, brown hair twisting from where it got stuck in her cloak. “You both need to cool down!”

Veronica huffed, “Tell Selwyn to stop bitching! Merlin, she’s PMS’ing.”

Adriana casually pulled her wand, and sent a blasting hex at Skyler and Veronica.

The two were sent flying backwards, Skyler recovering quick enough to shield against the incoming flipping hex a moment later.

“Oh, fuck you Selwyn!” Veronica roared, shouting out “Langlock!”

Adriana didn’t even need to think before she shielded the charm, sending back another hex.

There was a moment almost so certain it could be marked, where something in Adriana shifted. After a few hexes, more ambiguous than anything, Adriana seemed to inhale sharply and twitch. Her eyes wide and almost glazed before her grin seemed a bit more savage, a bit sharper on her face.

She walked forward, looking on the verge of cackling. Veronica spat out an insult, something about Adriana’s face.

Adriana grinned, and Skyler’s stomach fell.

“Abrumpo!” Adriana hissed out, flinching and trembling slightly as the curse flew, and sliced harshly into the stone. Veronica squeaked, and Skyler grunted as she scrambled to shield again.

“Abrumpo! Abrumpo!”

Skyler was shrieking in terror as stone chunks flew, and a suit of armor cleanly had its head decapitated.

Brutus sighed dreamily against Hermon, watching with clear awe.

“Hermon,” He whispered dazed, “look at my girl.”

Hermon was watching with obvious horror. “She’s going to _kill_ someone!”

Brutus beamed clearly infatuated. “I know, isn’t she _beautiful?”_

Hermon squeaked, and Adriana began to giggle. Dressed in black lace and scary heels, the smaller incarnation of a prettier Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose.

Skyler screamed, and Veronica was crying from where they were hiding behind broken rock.

Brutus sighed, “I’ll stop her.”

* * *

 

Adriana didn’t go down easily. In fact, she only gave up the moment she cast something that gave off the smell of burnt toast and _obliterated_ a suit of armor- because she went entirely boneless and moaned into the floor.

The bystanders that had been watching the fight instantly blushed at the coincidentally sexual noise. Brutus didn’t mind, simply because he had heard better.

Skyler and Veronica on the other hand, were not looking too good. Both of them were bloodied and exhausted; they were trembling out of fear and shortness of breath since they hadn’t stopped running once. Skyler was the only reason things hadn’t escalated, she was happy enough to continue to dodge and roll the progressively darker curses if only to divert attention.

Adriana was giggling in Brutus’ arms, head lolling around like a newborn kitten. Her lipstick was smudged, so he cleaned it with one finger while carefully picking her up.

“Yeah bitch!” Veronica spat out from where she was splayed on the ground, bone tired but still stubborn, “you have to be carried!”

Adriana’s face flickered into something feral and although Brutus tried, he couldn’t stop the awkward lunge and the spat “Abrumpo!”

Although all of the spells had been pretty bad, this was the first time it actually connected. Veronica _screamed,_ and her foot was suddenly not attached to the rest of her body.

“Oh Merlin,” Brutus balked, hurrying to gather Adriana again from her dazed blissed out state, before he promptly took off running.

Thank Merlin she had confessed a while back about where the Chamber of Secrets opened.

* * *

 

Lutian wasn’t very helpful considering Brutus couldn’t understand him, but on the bright side the entire chamber was empty and void of the one basilisk which apparently was a monster in disguise.

Brutus had followed Lutain through the statue, into the dusty lounge with moth eaten couches and a single sad looking arm chair. Considering Adriana’s skirt was already blood splattered, it was unlikely that she would care.

“Right.” Brutus sighed, flopping onto the floor. His robe was already gross and he never did care for keeping clothes clean. After a pause, he wiggled out of his shoes, laying on his back to stretch his feet up towards the ceiling. His feet were much larger now.

“L-” Adriana stirred, squinting in confusion and no recognition at Brutus before it snapped back with sudden clarity. “Brutus? Where are we?”

Brutus wiggled his toes towards the cieling, “the Chamber of Secrets. You went crazy so we’re hiding before you get expelled.”

Adriana’s eyes widened in alarm, a single wordles gape before she clicked her mouth shut. “...okay, and what are _you_ doing?”

“Sticking my legs out _really_ far.” Brutus offered, wiggling his toes for emphasis.

Adriana blinked and nodded, looking around deep in thought.

“...think Salazar Slytherin ever had any information about this whole gender swapping situation?”

Brutus hummed, “maybe? Can I help you find books?”

They found the books, althugh it took quite a while. And quite a bit of reading.

The sudden unexpected gender swap was a disease, a magical strain that affected and changed gender once released. It had been sealed away by Salazar himself, since apparently Godric had created the strain for his own amusement.

“Oh Merlin,” Adriana moaned in dismay, “I set this bloody thing loose, It was _me.”_

Brutus patted her shoulder sympathetically while he squinted and kept reading. “It fades with time apparently? Although oh, its unstable with Dark Magic. Maybe that’s why you’ve been hangry.”

“Hangry, right.” Adriana agreed without thought. “But...but _why_ would Godric Gryffindor make this? For _what point?”_

(They found a diary deep in the archives. The strain had been created, so Godric Gryffindor could _elope with King Arthur_ without Merlin recognizing her.)

Sometimes, Adriana wished she never could speak parseltongue.

(At least in the end, Godric Gryffindor humbly died of blood loss at the ripe age of 34. Injuries inflicted by Merlin himself, with a nice severing spell to Godric Gryffindor’s body. It was described, as a _castration._ )

* * *

 

“I can’t stay here.” Adriana sighed, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Her hair was a mess, tangled and knotted. Brutus was working his best to pull the knots apart, using his fingers to try and get her hair as smooth as possible. One knot was stuck around her earring, which Brutus was working carefully around.

“Okay,” Brutus agreed, “are you going to floo out of here?”

“Thank Merlin that Salazar Slytherin was a paranoid gender bending twit.” Adriana huffed out in a frustrated mumble. “Godric Gryffindor, all this chaos because that git wanted to smash royalty.”

“But you got multiple orgasms out of it.” Brutus pointed out, smiling as Adriana spluttered and smacked his arm knowingly.

Adriana twisted around once Brutus managed to fix her hair the best he could. She grabbed his shoulders, tugging him down to kiss him quickly with a small bite. Brutus knew his lip would likely swell pretty badly.

“I’ll be back once my father can fix this mess.” Adriana promised with a small blush along her cheekbones. Her eyes sparkled in the low light, “don’t wait up for me.”

Brutus grinned and very carefully kissed the tip of Adriana’s nose. “Maybe we should have a family dinner night. I could try to make pasta.”

Adriana choked so hard on laughter, she nearly tripped as she stumbled to the fireplace and floo’d away.

* * *

 

[“Father!” Adriana screamed, slamming the doors to the throne room open.](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177769001605/or)

She had already cast the required spells to know if anyone alive was in the house. Nobody was, so she allowed the shriek to explain her increasing frustrations for her.

Adriana froze instantly, eyes wide and face paling in horror.

Her father stood slowly, straightening from where he had been hunkered over an unmistakable person. A knife was clutched in their right hand, carving a twisted smile on the body.

Her father turned, eyes bright red and bloody _furious._

“Oh.” Adriana squeaked out, noticing the longer hair, the sharp line of her jaw and the cheekbones. “I- I’m just going-”

Adriana turned around and walked right out.

Oh Merlin, did this mean she had mommy issues?

(In the end of it all, Brutus found it all absolutely hilarious.)

* * *

Links for Fanart!

[Adriana and Tammi Riddle](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177769001605/or)

[Adriana getting her Period](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177758909975)

[Collection of Gender Swap Characters](https://artithesis.tumblr.com/post/177758886520)


End file.
